Here without you
by digigrllover
Summary: This just a TIAORA songfic that just came to me. It's a little sad. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! yes, it is i. I know i haven't updated on my other story "Don't you remember?" yet but i will soon! there is just something wrong with this computer. it won't let me update a chapter! UHHHHH! were getting it fixed on friday, but anyways i hope this one updates. this is a tiaora songfic that just came to me. i hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the song "Blessed the Broken road" by Rascal Flatts.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

**It was a cold autum day as a 17 year old boy named Tai Kamiya walked through the city park, hands stuffed in his pockets with his head down. The wind bit his face as he slowly went, letting his legs deciding where they wanted to roam. He had so many thoughts twirling around his head that he decided to go to the park where he always went, whenever he needed to clear his mind. This was also a place with many memories that he had shared together with...with_ her._**

_Hoping i would find true love, along the broken road._

**As Tai walked onto the soccer field a memory emerged. He watched slowly as images began to appear on the soccer field.**

**...memory...**

**A group of kids who were about 11 or 12 were playing soccer. A girl with red/brown short hair, wearing a blue helmet on top of her head was dribbling down the sideline looking for someone to pass to. A boy with spiky blonde hair was trying to steal the ball away. She looked left as a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a blue and black sweat band on his head shouted her name. She quickly passed the ball towards him. He began running with the ball dodging left then a fast right. The girl who had passed to him was now open. If he passed to her, she could make the shot but he could also go for the shot too. Blood pumped through his ears. He had to think fast as he heard the girl shouting his name. Finally with one powerful kick he had passed it sucsessfully to the girl and she then kicked the ball and had scored. His team cheered as they went and congradulatedthe girlas the other team groaned slightly. She ran up to the boy with a huge smile plastered on her face. "We won Tai!" she told him as she hugged him. He to smiled back; proud that he had done the right thing and happy that Sora had scored. The rest of the digi-destines gathered around them laughing and cheering. **

_But I got lost a time or two._

_Wiped my brow, kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you._

**Tai smiled as he remembered the good times he and his friends had. But he truly longed for those memories of him and _her_ to happen again. He looked up to see that he had found _their _old fort. His expression saddened as he climbed and went in. Although he hadn't been in there for years (or though it seemed) it still smelled of the sweet strawberry lotion she used to put on. Oh how he loved the smell. A dusty couch, an old t.v.,a table and 2 chairs, spy gear, candy wrappers, trash, stale snacks and other stuff was what was left. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as more memories filled him inside. He saw two 7 year olds playing video games and laughing together just enjoying eachothers company. **

_(Chours)_

_Every long lost dream_

_led me to where you are_

_others who broke my heart_

_they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way_

_into your loving arms_

_this much i know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that ledme straight to you._

**Everywhere he looked he saw yet another memory of him and her together. He soon was out of the park and was walking right passed the high school. Yet again antoher memory took place. **

**...memory...**

**Tai, who was now 15 was walking down the steps to the usual spot where he and his friends came after school. Mimi and Izzy were sick today, Joe was making up a test and Matt had band practice after school so that just left him and Sora. Minutes went by as he waited impatiently for Sora. Checking his watch again for about the tenth time in the last three minutes realized that it had been 20 mintues and Sora still hadn't come. Tai started to worry and began to ask random students if they knew where Sora was. He then thought that maybe, just maybe Sora had fogotten and she had gone home. As Tai began to walk towards her house he heard a girl scream. 'Sora' he thought as he began to run. left, straight then another left then right which led into an alley. There he found Sora backed up against a wall, with no place to run as 3 tough guys were about to corner her. "Sora!" he yelled. Sora looked up to find Tai standing in the entrance of the alley, fist ready to take action. This of course caught the 3 mens attention as they looked to their left, shocked as Tai punched each of them. They managed to get off the ground and started to throw punches at Tai anywhere as Tai dodged them all. He then sockedtwo of them in the gut and square in the face. The other one he grabbed his collar and pulled him face to face. "Don't you ever try and hurt Sora again! Do you understand me!" he nodded as Tai threw him to the ground. The 3 got up and ran deeper into the alley. Sora ran up to Tai and hugged him tightly. "Sora are you alright?" he asked the girl who was shaking in his arms. "She looked up at him. "I'm so glad you came Tai. I was so scared. My mom had called me because she needed me at the flower shop and they just...they just appeared out of nowhere." She then buried her face into his chest. Tai squeezed her tightly. "I'm just glad that i had come after you. You had me worried there." She then stared up into his chocolate brown orbs. "Thanks Tai for saving me. And i'm sorry." He looked into her crimson eyes. "Sora...I..." Just then Sora's cell phonestartedplaying a digital ring."Sorry Tai but i gotta go. Cya!" she said as she dashed off to the flower shop. Tai just stared as she dissapeared,dissapointed that the angel had slipped away from his arms once again.**

_I think about the years i spent, just passing though_

_I'd like to have the time i lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_you've been there you understand_

_it's all part of a granded plan_

_that is coming true._

**Tai couldn't take it anymore as he let the tears run freely down his face. Why? Why did she have to go? Why couldn't he have gone instead. It was HIS fault. He wanted her safe in his arms. But no. She was up there while he was stuck with nothing to look foward to for his soul had passed on with her. He was now so angry with himself. **

**_The week before..._**

**The digidestines were on there way back from camping. Tai was driving with Sora in the passenger seat next to him. In the back was Mimi and Matt sleeping with Matt's arm around her. And in the very back was Izzy who was on his laptop and Joe who was studying for his exam. (which was 2 weeks away) It was dark out and the wind and rain was starting to pick up. Sora was looking out the window as Tai tried concentrating on the road, which was very hard because he couldn't see a thing. Sora then looked at Tai with a concered expression. "Tai?" He kept his eyes on the road but answered. "Something wrong Sora?" he asked as he quickly glanced at her face. "You seem tired. Do you want me to drive?" He smiled. They both knew that she didn't. "Thanks Sora but i got it." "Are you sure because i don't mind. Really i can-" Tai took her hand gently and looked at her. "I'm sure." he said warmly. Sora felt her face heat up a little. They both looked at eachother until Sora shouted "Tai! look out!" Tai turned a sharp left. 'That was close. Too close.' he thought. "You ok Sora?" She nodded as she clung to her seat. "Yea, I'm...I'm ok." It was then that Tai only closed his eyes was when Sora screamed. His eyes flashed open as he saw a car had stopped unexpectedly. He then jammed on the breaks as he turned the car to the right so hard that the car began to swerve. By then everyone was awake and screaming. The car then went over the side and flipped over. He then took Sora's hand as they both squeezed waiting for the empact. The windows shattered, the airbagsflew out and then everything went black.**

**Tai had opened his eyes to find that he was not in the car but felt the dirt beneath him. Everything around him was blurry until his vision began to focus again. An Ambulance, Police car and fire truck were all parked. He saw so many people around him. He then heard someone yell out him name. "Tai! Tai! oh my God we were all so worried about you!" sherieked Mimi who was followed by Matt. It was then that it struck him. Where was Sora? THe question dawned in his head. He began to panic. "Tai, no you have to lay or at least sit down!" said Matt. "Where is she?" asked Tai as he ignored Matt. "Huh? Oh you mean.." Matt was cut off. "Where is Sora! Where is she? Is she all right?" So many questions flew wildly out of Tai's mouth. "Tai calm down! Shes ummm well.." Matt didn't know what to say. 'No.' Tai thought. "Shes in the Ambulance Tai. Be careful though!" Matt shouted as he ran over to Sora. Tai's heart sank as he looked at her. She, his best friend, the one he loved was carefully being treated. Sora had a huge gash on her forehead, a bloody arm and nasty scratches all over her. He felt so helpless. He could feel the tears trying to come out. "We need to take her to the hospital! She's losing blood fast!"shouted a perimedic who was trying to stop the bleeding. "Excuse me!" he asked one perimedic. "Please let me come with her! I don't want her to be all alone, please!" The woman examined Tai. "Alright. Get in." Tai got in on Sora's left side and took her hand. It was very cold. "Sora?" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered over as she looked at Tai. "Tai." She smiled sweetly. His heart ached. "I knew you would come with me." She then looked frightened as she realized where she was. "Tai, what happened? What's going on? I'm scared." she whispered clutching his hand even tighter. "Don't worry Sora." Tai whispered back, forcing a smile as his heart panged. "Everythings..." he gulped. "is going to be ok." Sora then closed her eyes as they arrived at the hospital. But she never let go. **

**Tai and the others sat in the waiting for hours until the doctor finally came out with his head down. 'Please let her live.' he prayed. But Tai knew, unless this was some sick joke that having a doctors head down wasn't good news. "I'm sorry to say i have some bad news. " he started off. No one made a sound. "Sora has unfortunately lost so much blood that..." 'no, no this is Sora she has to live! No!' "that she only has a short amount of time before she passes on." Tai had lost it then and there."WHAT? ISN'T THERE ANYOTHER WAY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR A DOCTOR! YOUR SUPPOSE TO HELP HER NOT LET HER DIE! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS! DO YOU REALLY CALL YOURSELF A DOCTOR!" "Tai! control yourself! Theres nothing left that they can do!" said Matt as he grabbed Tai's arm just as Tai was about to lung at the doctor. Instead Tai walked over to a chair, put his head into his hands and for the first time in his life cried like it was the end of the world. Well in this case it was to Tai. Sora WAS his world. The doctor cleared his throat. "You may go see her now but she only has about 20 more mintues until, well, you know." And with that he walked away. Mimi was crying in Matt's arms. He and everybody else also cried. Sora was like a part of their family. **

**After everyone had said goodbye to Sora, Tai was the last one in. As he walked in he saw her laying there. He sat down in the chair and took her hand once again. "Hey." he said softly. She stirred and smiled. "Tai." He felt another urge to cry but dismissed it. "Sora, I know you don't have much time left but i just wanted to tell you something before you, you know," he gulped. "left." Her silence told him she was listening. "God, Sora, i am so sorry! If i would of known that this would've happened i would of never! oh Sora! You are the reason i get up every morning, you are the reason why when i am sad you brighten my day, Sora you inspire me and make me want to do things i would never of dreamed of doing, you make me want to try and try again until i accomplish it! I love everything about you! I always have. I always think of you and now when i think of a world without you i don't feel life is worth living anymore. Sora Takenouchi, I love you." By now both of them were crying. "Oh Tai, I love you too. I always have." And with that Tai caressed her cheek as he kissed her sweetly. He then felt...**

**DUN DUN DUN!pls read and review! thanks and i will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review CoalTrain! yea, shes my favorite character too! Well this is the last chapter! please read & review! enjoy!

**"Oh Tai, I love you too! I always have!" And with that Tai caressed her cheek and leaned forward as Sora rapped her arms around his neck.The kiss was so passionite yet soft. It was so perfect that it seemed unreal to both of them. **

_(Chours)_

_Every long lost dream_

_led me to where you are_

_others who broke my heart_

_they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way_

_into your loving arms_

_this much i know is true,_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you._

**Tai finally pulled away and looked into her crimson eyes as she looked into his chocolate like orbs. Both of them smiled, never wanting this moment to end. Then it began to get harder to breathe each time Sora told a breath of air. She knew her time was about to end shortly. She then placed her pale hand gently on Tai's cheek. "Tai, I want you to promise me something." He placed his hand on top of Sora's. "Anything." "I want you to tell everyone to please not grief over my death. Please tell each one of them that I love them dearly, especially T.K. and Kari. And that I will still be there for them even though I won't be alive." She took a breath and contiuned. "And Tai, i want you to promise me that no matter what that you won't go and kill yourself and live life to the fullest for me." There was a pause. Then he whispered. "I promise." Tears slipped slowly down Sora's cheeks as she slowly pulled her hand away. And with her last breath, her final words were..."I love you." The machine right next to Tai suddenly made a loud 'beep' ------------------------ sound. "Sora I love you too!" he cried out. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. Gone! Tai began to cry uncontrolably as doctors and nurses rushed in. He stood up and looked at her face one last time. She still looked like an angel. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he walked into the waiting room. Everyone was silent. The only person who dared to move was Kari as she ran up to her brother. "Tai?" He looked up at her tear streaked face and nodded slightly. Kari then began to cry once again. Tai tried to be strong as he brought his sister into his arms, but failed misrably. **

**Tai walked into the Obaida cemetary. He hadn't been here in a while. He walked right up to the tombstone and crouched down, swipping his hand across the words 'Sora Takenouchi' and began to read.**

**IN MEMORY OF**

**SORA TAKENOUCHI**

**5/12/88 - 6/7/05**

**A LOVING FRIEND, GIRLFRIEND**

**AND DAUGHTER.**

**WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED BY**

**THE ONES THAT LOVE HER.**

**Tai stood up as a light breeze swirled around him. 'Sora' he thought. He smiled as he walked out of the cemetary, not caring where he was to go next. Knowing that Sora was in his heart was all he needed to go on the broken road that will one day lead him back to Sora once again. **

_That God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight_

_to you._

**Yah im finished! please review! **


End file.
